Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
One of the challenges in designing display devices such as three-dimensional (“3D”) and virtual reality platforms is increasing the level of realism provided by the display devices so the scenes, people, and/or other objects displayed by the display devices closely resemble the corresponding scenes, people, and/or other objects in the real world. Display device designers have made various attempts to address this challenge through high resolution display devices, large-scale display devices with extended display limits, increased intensity lights sources, and bright vivid displays that are capable of displaying a large number of colors and/or simultaneously displaying a large number of color combinations.
Additionally, the drive for more realistic display technologies has, over the past few years, led to an increased popularity with respect to 3D displays. 3D displays can provide viewers with a more realistic and immersive viewing experience than many of their two-dimensional (“2D”) counterparts. While the popularity of 3D technologies has increased recently, current 3D technologies inherently fail to address some limitations that continue to limit the level of realism provided by the display devices embodying these 3D technologies.
For example, 3D displays convey visual information within a visual space that is delimited and/or defined by the direct line of sight from the eye of a viewer to the edges of a 3D display. These viewing limits associated with 3D displays can result in clipping of 3D objects displayed by the 3D displays. Thus, some 3D objects may appear unrealistic, as parts of the 3D objects are clipped by the bottom edge(s) of an image and/or lack appearance of support from natural support structures. While object positioning and sizing during image capture for depiction on the 3D displays can be altered to reduce the clipping of 3D objects, the clipping is difficult to eliminate without also removing natural support structures. As such, limitations of current 3D display devices may limit the popularity of 3D displays in the display device marketplace.